Alternative Shine
by MiraculousDuels
Summary: We were exiled from the White Mausoleum, my brother and I. We flew, looking for a home, but he was taken. I vowed to destroy the monsters that took him. But, then, I grew up and found the love of my life. But, fate is a cruel mistress, and we were captured and held hostage by The Stone. But, I only could only focus on my captor, I've seen those eyes before, Who are you?


Azure-Eyes looked at us with, what seemed liked pity. Her wise eyes displaying the disappointment that I was. I knew I could never be as good as the other members of the Blue-Eyes clan, but my lightning just confirmed it. I wasn't a true Blue-Eyes, but… At least I wasn't alone. Joi was my older brother, another Blue-Eyes, and yet he had been cast aside as well the reason? The members of my former clan prided themselves on absolute demolition, using their favourite force, The White Lightning.

But my sparks were blue, like our scales we prided ourselves on, but my brother was worse, he could only create fire, nothing close to lightning. So, today we were cast out of the Mausoleum of White, I would never see Kisara, Myst nor Sanda, my other brothers and sisters. Joi and I would be alone, but I will make sure they'll regret it. I'll do something that's never been accomplished, I know it. With a reluctant goodbye on both sides, Joi and I flew, far, far away.

The skies were harsh, soon, we were in the territory of the Gusto Tribe. They were merciless when they were battling with us, it was to be expected though after all the war with the Iswarms ended merely a few months ago.

Additionally, the Blue-Eyes clan were the best, and most powerful kingdom in the land, other Clans and tribes were jealous of our power. The only other kingdom that could stand up to the Blue-Eyes was the Magical Citadel of Endymion, but that was weeks of travel away.

The second wave came, we were ambushed by two monsters, Daigustos Eguls and Gulldos. After a trying battle, we retreated eastwards, and found ourselves in an even worse situation…

When I used to be sad, Kisara took me to the lake in the middle of our kingdom and fly around racing each other, or another elaborate game. Looking at the ocean, I was amazed at the glistening waters, and the vibrant sky. Joi seemed happy, even though he was still injured by the Gusto's attacks. There was no place to rest, monsters were extremely territorial, and wouldn't give up their territory without a fight.

I suppose this is the moment, I could've told Joi that I appreciated him and that without him I would've been absolutely lost, and perhaps dead. After all the Gusto were only expecting the crackling power of lightning, not his fire. But, it was not meant to be, as a pale tentacle burst forth from the seemingly innocent waters and wrapped around Joi. He roared in anguish and pain, as he tried with all his strength to get free from this monster's grip.

I tried attacking it, with claws, lightning, you name it, I was desperate to get him free. But it was futile, as the tentacle pulled him into the depths below. I tried to swim after him, but us dragons never learned to swim and dive. After all, why do that if you could fly? At that moment I watched as my only company and my second-favourite sibling (Kisara was first) vanished.

I don't know how long I flew still, watching the spot where Joi vanished. But, eventually, I let out a roar of rage. They would pay for this. Chaos Max would pay for exiling us, the Gusto would pay for injuring my brother and I so that we were weakened, and most importantly, the monsters that took Joi would pay most dearly…

To this day, I don't know how long I wept when I landed. Tears of grievance and vengeance fell from my eyes as I processed what those, animals had done*! I looked around where I set down, the Arcana Force monsters lived here, society in general, viewed their methods, and even them themselves as 'hocus-pocus magic tricks,' I didn't care what they had done or who they were though.

All I cared for was destruction, all monsters were evil and deserved to be wiped out, that's what I told myself. Afterwards, this is exactly what I did, my lightning could've rivalled The Lord of the Aesir, Thor's himself! Within hours the Arcana Force village was obliterated.

Gandora would've been jealous at the carnage. Within hours, I came to my senses and realised what I had done, and that I've become like the monsters I sought to destroy. So, I built a cave, settled down, grieved then lived.

Eventually, I met a girl, she called herself The Dragon of White Brilliance or 'Spiri.' She crash-landed on my island on a stormy night and I shamelessly offered her my cave. After all, what could I say? I had no dating life at all and I was also very lonely in my cave.

She slept in another cavern, and the next morning we started talking. She had no family, and her clan was unknown to her. We traded tales, she had travelled the world in search of a home, though numerous Clans rejected her, including my former one, I wasn't surprised.

The next night she slept in my cave again. Our friendship blossomed into love and we opted to become mates with each other months later. After a year, we travelled the world. But as we found out later, it was a different place now, a new clan called the Red-Eyes had established itself and were ruthless in the conquest of other Clans, they were, additionally, bitter rivals with my former clan.

Though I couldn't care less about the new Clan, what my idiot father and mother did was none of our business.

I was wrong. I may have been an outcast but that didn't mean I wasn't a Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Spiri and I were captured by soldiers, who called themselves the Red-Eyes Gearfried Unit.

The broken-down Colosseum which they had taken base was dark, gloomy and matched their namesake perfectly. The guards were everywhere as we were taken to our cell. We were chained, pulled along by a strange contraption into our new home for the next week.

They separated us, leaving me alone and scared. What were they going to do with us?

A week later, I found the answer. Spiri and I were pulled to the 'Room of the Overlord' where we were once again, chained and carted there. What I expected was anything but this, however. Only I was brought in, there were no guards, dragons, monsters or anyone, except one dragon and a black, white and weird rock on a pedestal. He looked regal and dangerous, yet something else was wrong. He looked at me, I looked at him, and I saw…

Joi?

Suddenly, the wall caved and out emerged a face I thought I would never see again, Kisara.

She looked at me and roared, signalling to get out of here. But I refused, not without my mate. Red-Eyes Joi then roared with a strange sound. The white part of the stone glowed like the sun and Kisara and I were thrown to the floor.

The black dragon looked at me in sadness, as he grunted again. Agony ensued, but it was only me being tortured apparently. The white half glowed brighter and brighter until it was like the sun. The pain should've killed me, but I remembered my mate, and the times we spent together. I could get through this, I will not fall, I told myself. By the end of the torture I was conscious, and by the look of the black dragon's face, I shouldn't be.

I could feel the pain buzzing through my whole body, but it made me stronger, my blue scales turned white like the stone and I had felt like my lightning had changed, it turned my Blue Lightning inside me to something more.

Yet, the infernal thing was still glowing, preventing my sister or me from moving an inch. Then a miracle happened, Spiri burst in, unaffected by the stone, probably because she wasn't a Blue-Eyes, and barged past Joi, knocking him to the ground, then broke the stone with her teeth.

An overload of magic blasted through the fortress, destroying the whole room, and with the blast. I was free. Then I took advantage. I blasted my brother to the Great Sanctuary of the Sky and back, yet the most surprising thing was, that traces of white were imbued in my lightning breath.

An impossibility according to the Master with Eyes of Blue. Joi looked at me, nodded in surrender, and retreated along with his comrades.

I looked at the pedestal and saw the broken stone and the body of my mate. I rushed to her in anguish, not prepared to lose another family member. She crooned softly, and her beautiful eyes shut slowly. I roared in pain for my mate. My tears leaked from my eyes on her peaceful body.

Then, a miracle happened, the white part of the stone that caused us anguish illuminated the room once more. I looked at it in fear, but then my mate glowed with the stone. So intense the light was, that I closed my eyes, and when I opened them...

She was there, if not transparent, but there. I crooned in happiness, joy and relief at once. She was still partially solid, it was strange. Kisara looked on us with a smile, she proceeded to walk over and picked the white rock up with her mouth, though when she tried to do the same to the black portion, it rejected her, and black fire surrounded it. She spat it out in pain. I crooned in concern, but she shrugged it off.

We ended up flying back to our island residence. Kisara was trying to persuade me to return to the White Mausoleum, but I refused. We argued, but eventually, my stubbornness won, but we let her have the stone, so she took it and left… Until the stone yanked her back towards Spiri. After a few more tries to take the stone, she shook her head in annoyance and flew off anyway.

Later, an alliance between the Alternative White Dragon Clan and the Blue-Eyes Clan eventually formed, albeit on shaky grounds. I reluctantly attended a function every year to the Mausoleum, but Spiri's presence made it tolerable.

Her beauty was somehow increased by the ghostly effect she had, these days she calls herself the Dragon Spirit of White. The stone that made her alive merged with her weeks later, though by request it separates with Spiri.

We may not know what the future holds. But I made a promise to our growing kingdom, we WILL persevere against whatever Clan decides to mess with us. Whether it be Gusto, Arcana Force, or even the Blue-Eyes or Red-Eyes clans.

My name is the Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon, and I will find out what those sea monsters did to my brother. Even if I die trying…

 **Author's Note: Plot bunny dealt with! This is probably the best plot bunny I had so far! I can definitely see a story or more one-shots coming out of this universe. What do you guys think? Should the next story be?**

 *** A continuation of this one,**

 *** A story focusing on the Magical Citadel of Endymion,**

 *** The war of the Gusto, Constellars, Gem-Knights against Sophia (Goddess of Rebirth) and the Iswarms,**

 *** The introducing of Link Monsters to the Monster World,**

 *** Or another suggestion?**

 **Tell me your thoughts on this one-shot I'd love to hear it!**

 *** - Calling a monster an animal is a great insult in the Monster World.**

 **Additionally, I feel like I should clear up some facts:**

 **Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon – Blue-Eyes Alternative's father**

 **Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon – His mother**

 **Keep Reaching for the Stars!**

 **MiraculousDuels Out!**


End file.
